Bad Romance
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: Edward loves Bella, Bella's happily dating Jacob yet knows he's playing away, what does it take for true happiness to be found? A conniving pixie, not so dumb blonde and their better halves of course. All human.
1. Mystery Bag of Evil

_Edward loves Bella, Bella's happily dating Jacob yet knows he's playing away, what does it take for true happiness to be found? A conniving pixie, not so dumb blonde and their better halves of course. All human._

_**I haven't got **_my _**laptop back but I'm sick of not being able to write so I'm writing this :) sorry if you're waiting for my Dramione FanFic it's just I want to write this and as I can't write that anyway I might as well :)**_

_**I don't own anything blah, blah please review! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Mystery Bag of Evil**

"But Alice I don't want to go." Edward whined, "I have no one to go with and I'd be bored out of my mind!"

"Edward you always have people to go with, you just don't want to go with them."

"I don't like any of those girls, you know that." Alice sighed, she knew it was no use but she always tried to get him to the dances. She tried a different tact.

"Bella will be there though, looking oh so fabulous in the dress I picked for her."

"Yes but you know she'll be dancing with _**him**_." He retorted.

"Ah but so will Lauren and Leah and you know how annoyed she gets with that."

"Not that annoyed to finish with him though."

"Please just come." She pouted and saw his defences weakening.

"Fine..." He said resignedly.

"Yey!" She clapped her hands and turned high pitched. Grabbing her phone she turned on her heel and shot off into her room.

"He's coming." She cocked her head to the side as she listened, "You just make sure Emmett doesn't do anything _**too**_ stupid." She laughed at the response, "Yeah I suppose you're right, now go and get ready or we'll be late!" Alice snapped her phone shut. She heard Edward walking slowly up the stairs and shut his own door.

_Two days previously_

"_We need to make Edward seem like a manly hero, someone she needs around." Alice said thoughtfully._

"_We need a miracle." Emmett replied, earning himself a slap from Rosalie._

"_No, we need a big crowd." Jasper chipped in, "We need a dance."_

"_Yeah so Alice you get him to the dance and I'll," Jasper glared at him, "we'll do the rest." Alice and Rosalie exchanged worried glances._

"Bella you look gorgeous, don't be so restless." Alice ordered. Bella was feeling uncomfortable in a knee high midnight blue halter neck and black heels, her hair lightly curled and framing her face.

"Oh there's Jacob." She immediately stopped fidgeting and beamed. Alice sighed and moved away from the 'happy' couple.

"This plan better be good." She hissed at Emmett and Jasper. They gulped and looked at each other.

At that moment the familiar silver Volvo pulled up and Edward got out just in time to see Jacob lean in to kiss Bella. Alice nearly cried at the sight of her brother's heart breaking and resisted the urge to pull him into a hug.

"Edward, glad you made it." She forced herself to say brightly.

"Meh." The small group followed him inside leaving Bella and Jacob to it.

"I can't believe you made me come to this thing." He growled as he took in the balloons and streamers, several people were already dancing.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it, we're going to dance." Alice pulled Jasper to the middle of the floor as Rosalie did the same with Emmett. Each girl's ego got a hit as they took in Alice's grace and Rose's beauty. Most eyes were full of jealousy.

After a moment Edward made a move towards a table but was accosted by Jessica Stanley.

"Hey Edward wanna dance?" She asked breathlessly, she placed her hand on his arm.

"Erm no thanks, I don't feel like dancing." He was then alerted to Bella's presence as she giggled behind him. He didn't see her face fall at Jessica's hand on his arm, he just saw Jacob's arm around her shoulder.

"I'm going to sit down." He told Jessica.

"Babe, you coming to dance?" Bella nodded at him and let him lead her away.

It took Jacob half an hour before he turned to his what he thought were secret girlfriends.

"Babe, you're my girlfriend and I love you but these girls have been begging for a dance all night – that okay?"

Bella pressed her lips together and nodded. He practically ran over to Lauren and Bella made to sit down.

"Okay here's your chance, Edward's up and they're away from each other, whatever you're doing, go." Alice ordered.

Emmett and Jasper got up with their mystery bag of evil.

Bella was heading a table empty of people; she didn't see the shiny puddle of bubbles.

Arms in the air, screams surrounding her, her legs flew from under her as she slipped. Bracing herself for the fall, she closed her eyes and waited.

And waited.

When Bella finally brought herself to open her eyes (thinking in the back of her mind that Alice would kill her if her mascara was ruined) she looked round and saw a beautiful face looking worriedly down on her. She then felt the strong and steady arms around her waist that had stopped her from falling.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked in concern.

"I – erm... yes?" He laughed.

"You sure?" She nodded and he set her upright without letting go. Their eyes connected and Alice and Rose exchanged excited looks.

"Okay you can get off my girlfriend now." Their heads snapped to who had interrupted them and saw Jacob glaring at them both.

"Glad you're okay Bella." Edward said quietly while removing his arms.

"Thanks for saving me." She smiled at him.

"No problem, lad I was here to help."

"And what's that meant to mean Cullen?"

"Nothing at all." He said innocently, "Except that if you were here maybe you could have been the one to save her."

"Bells knows where I was, it's not my fault she fell the onetime I wasn't there."

"The onetime? The onetime?" He scoffed, "Don't make me laugh; you're always away from her with one of your 'friends with benefits'."

"I don't have friends with benefits, Bells knows that and that's all that matters."

"If Bella's all that matters how come you're calling her Bells? She only likes her dad calling her that." Jacob glared at him.

"Yeah right, you're tryna say that you know more about my girlfriend than I do?"

"I'm sure you know lots about her but I'm not going to argue with you, I don't care." Bella's smile slipped away as quickly as he did.

"You don't believe him do you Bells?"

"He is right about the Bells thing you know? And are always with them."

"Aww babe you know you're the only one for me, I love you." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. Through his arms Bella saw Edward being followed out by Jessica.

"Love you too." She lied. Jacob grinned triumphantly.

Alice and Rosalie gritted their teeth.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**I have no idea what I'm putting in the other chapters so any ideas are welcome, please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. The Alice Look

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I didn't expect to get that many so soon :)**

**Feel free to give me ideas for plans that can be used :)**

-Saga-Lover** first reviewer thanks :D**

**This will probably only be a short story but I hope you like it, please review :)**

"_Love you too." She lied. Jacob grinned triumphantly._

_Alice and Rosalie gritted their teeth. _

**Chapter 2 – The Alice Look**

"So how was the rest of your weekend Bells?" Bella rolled her eyes but answered his question.

"It was good, I mainly read." He pulled a face.

"Class assignment?"

"No, I just like to read."

Alice saw an opportunity and seized it, "So what were you reading Bella? Whatever it was I'm sure Edward's read it." Edward looked up after hearing his name.

"Of Mice and Men, you read it?"

"Of course I have," He scoffed, "I love it."

"Me too! It is so upsetting at the end, I cry every time."

"I don't quite cry," He laughed, "But I know what you mean."

Everyone looked on as they started a heavy discussion about their favourite books; Jacob in pure fury and the others in glee.

The bell rang, signalling the end of their conversation, and everybody left for their classes.

"So you and Edward seem to be getting on well." Alice said slyly as they made their way to English.

"Yeah, we always used to before..."

"Before you got with Jacob." Alice finished.

"Well, yeah." She said uncomfortably.

"Why are you even with him hun?"

"Because he's steady and always there. And he likes me!"

"But he also likes Leah and Lauren and recently he's been liking Tanya." Bella's jaw dropped.

"Tanya?! She's flippin' two years older than him!"

"So you know about the others?"

"Of course I do, how could I not?"

"Then I think you should finish him, you're not getting anywhere while you're still with him."

"What do you mean 'not getting anywhere'?" She asked in a panic; did she know?

"I mean in life numb nuts." Bella gave a shaky laugh.

"Okay, you're right – I'll do it tonight."

"Tonight or at lunch?"

"Okay, okay at lunch then." Alice beamed and they sat down.

----

_I can do this, I can do this of course I can, just tell him and if he says anything back hit him. No actually don't do that, I'd probably break my knuckle._

Bella almost ran to the canteen with nerves and when she saw Jacob sidle up towards her she took a deep breath.

"Hey babe, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, are you okay? I bet you're fine, I bet everyone's fine, you wanna sit down, I wanna sit down, let's sit down." Jacob raised his eyebrows at her then followed her to an empty table.

"Why are you being an idiot?" That sobered her up. She shot a glare at him.

"We need to talk – no actually I need to talk and you need to listen."

"Ooo stealing film quotes now, I'm in trouble."

"Shut up you moron." Jacob's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes – I went there," She carried on, "I'm actually sick of you using me like your favourite handbag, what? The others not good enough to be in public with?"

"Erm, what others Bells?" She laughed once without humour.

"Do you think I'm stupid? And Edward's right – only my dad calls me Bells."

"So this is what it's about – Edward bloody Cullen."

"Don't make me giggle – this is about you being a complete prat towards me and expecting me to stick with you." She prayed to God that he wouldn't see her blush, "We're over Jacob, so you can go to your other skanks." With that she picked up her bag and stormed away.

Jacob just sat there in disbelief, not noticing the audience that had just witnessed the shock of the century.

"Alice, Alice can you hear me? I did it, I really dumped him!" She sang into the phone. Several people looked around as Bella's phone emitted a high pitched squeal, that was in fact Alice. Bella told her where she was and a second later that was a bit of crashing and shouting and Alice stood in front of her breathless but smiling.

"Well done Bella, we're so proud of you." She crushed her bones with a hug and turned just in time to see Rosalie arriving.

"Nice one Bella, I never liked him – he is fit though."

"Rose!" Bella and Alice shouted simultaneously. Rose shrugged.

"What? It's true but you know Emmett's the only one for me."

"Aaaanyway – you two are celebrating at mine tonight, sleepover."

"Erm Alice, it's a Monday." Bella reminded.

"You're point is?" When nobody could think of a comeback she continued, "I'm just going to phone Charlie and Lillian."

"You know my dad's number?"

"You know my _mum's_ number?"

"Of course I do silly," She laughed, "They're speed dial eight and nine." She moved away from them and she saw her pleading and using pouts they couldn't see.

A minute later she came back with a grin on her face.

"They're already dropping your stuff off now." Bella and Rosalie just shook their heads; they had long given up trying to figure out how Alice managed these things.

The rest of the school day passed quickly and as the last bell rang the three best friends jumped into their own cars and drove to the secluded Cullen mansion.

In the living room, set on the floor, there were three bags.

"Why are there three bags?" Bella asked, confused. Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"Ah, my mother knows me so well – you didn't expect me to only bring one outfit did you?" Bella giggled and picked up her own bag.

"Bella, Rosalie I'm so glad you're here – you know your way around, make yourself at home." Esme called from the kitchen, she popped her head round the door and they saw that she had flour on her left cheek, "I'm making a cake." She explained.

"Ohhh." They chorused. Esme laughed and disappeared back into the kitchen, the girls went upstairs.

"So I thought this sleepover was to celebrate." Rosalie said as they sat down in Alice's room.

"Shush! Not yet." She had her head angled towards the door.

"Riiiight, so what can we talk about?"

"Anything, nothing, whatever."

Rosalie and Bella exchanged what they called 'The Alice Look' and started chatting aimlessly about some vampire book.

"And then you know what happens? His brother nearly-"

"Okay we can celebrate now." Alice interrupted Bella which earned her a glare from Rosalie.

"There's cake in it for you." She bribed. Bella's eyes lit up.

"Okay!"

"So yey! I'm so happy that you've finished with Jacob!" A hallway floorboard creaked and Rosalie figured out what Alice was doing.

"I know, he didn't deserve someone like you." Rose chipped in.

"I never did actually love him but..."

"But?..."

"I was tired of waiting, I thought ... never mind what I thought – it just didn't happen and Jacob was there being all steady and at first reliable. I thought we could work out."

"But you didn't."

"But we didn't, can we have cake now?" The other two laughed and subtly gave Edward time to move away.

"Course we can."

* * *

**What did you think? Please review **

**I know I use English style words instead of American, I am sorry about that but I prefer it **

**Remember to give me ideas :D**


	3. The Twist

stephanie97 reviewed every chapter – well both of them haha :) thanks

And I also want to say a big thank you to spell checker – I'd be lost without you!

Please review, give me ideas and of course I don't own anything except the plot

* * *

"_But we didn't, can we have cake now?" The other two laughed and subtly gave Edward time to move away._

"_Course we can."_

**The Twist**

"Can we have a go at this matchmaking thing please?" Emmett begged, "You're plans are so boring and we've not had a go yet."

"You made her fall over! And how are our plans boring?! She broke up with Jacob – I'd say that's a result."

"Yes but it was boring!" He whined.

"Emmett, stop being so childish or you won't have _anything _to do with the matchmaking, okay?" Rosalie scolded like he was a three year old.

"Fine, but what can I do?"

"If you think of a good plan, we might let you go through with it."

"I know, I know!" He leant over and whispered it into Rosalie's ear and she cracked a smile.

"That is brilliant."

-----

"Right everyone! We have been given permission today to arrange this little get together to lighten school spirits, have a laugh and just been teenagers – who's up for it?!" Everyone in the hall cheered.

"Great, now in this hat – designer I might add – there are all of our names, we are going to draw out two names and from this other designer hat we're going to get an activity, understand?" Alice asked.

"Oh, oh and halfway through us lot will swap with some of you." Emmett chipped in. Rose shook her head lovingly at him.

"The first people are... Jacob and Lauren. There activity is... singing the alphabet backwards." Emmett made up on the spot. Everybody laughed and Lauren tried to figure out what the first letter she needed to sing was.

A few more people had their goes until they decided that it was Bella and Edward's turn.

"Edward and... Bella!" Rosalie called. They looked at each in worry then made their way up the stairs. They joined them on the stage and waited nervously for their activity.

"You're activity is to... dance together." Jasper said. Bella and Edward raised their eyebrows.

"So you're telling me that after you've made people sing backwards, play football on stilts and throw custard at each other _**our **_activity is to just dance?" Edward said in disbelief. Emmett grinned mischievously which of course made everyone scared.

"There is a twist of course – but we're not telling ya!" He cried and turned on some slow music.

"I suppose we'd better get this over with then." Bella sighed, meaning the 'twist'.

"Mm, we don't want to be dancing for too long." Edward said, trying to hide his hurt. Bella's face fell as he took her in his arms.

She rested her head against his chest and relaxed, pretending they were both in the same place and felt the same way.

They were both beginning to enjoy it when a wave of cold rushed over them, soaking them to the bone.

They sprung apart and saw Emmett weighing another water balloon.

"You have to keep on dancing." He reminded. They both glared at him and went back to dancing.

After several water balloons they were a soaked, giggling wreck.

"Okay, can we stop now? I'm freezing." Bella's teeth chattered and Edward rubbed her arms to try and warm her up. Emmett pouted when Alice said they could.

"Right I think us lot should swap now, who wants a go?" Rosalie shouted. Half the room put up their hands and started clamouring for the job.

She picked a random four and dragged the others off the stage. They ran down the corridor and outside where they collapsed, laughing and out of breath, on a bench.

"That was so funny! Bella your face after the first balloon!" Emmett received a hit for that.

"But before that you looked so sweet dancing." Alice said thoughtfully, Rose grinned at her. Bella and Edward blushed, looking anywhere but each other.

Emmett cleared his throat loudly, "Anyway it's a Friday, so let's go back to our place, you two can get changed then."

"Edward can, I can't." Bella pointed out. Emmett just shrugged and pushed her into her ancient truck.

"See you there!" He called, she sighed and the roared the engine to life.

Bella was the last one to arrive thanks to the slowness of her truck.

"You're finally here." Emmett said as she walked into the house that was like her second home.

"Haha Emmett, now what can I get changed into? I really am cold."

"Here you can put this on for now, until your clothes have come out of the dryer." Edward had just come from upstairs and he passed Bella an oversized t-shirt.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully and shot off to Alice's room to get changed. It was obviously Edward's shirt and it fell down to her knees. She made a pile of her clothes and went back to the living room. Esme took them from her.

"They'll be dry soon and I made another cake." Bella grinned and started clapping, "I'll just go and get you all some." She laughed.

"Sooo Bella, not even dating and you're already wearing his clothes." Emmett said. Alice, Rose and Jasper stifled their laughs.

"Shush Emmett, Bella doesn't want to hear things like that seeing as she's just broken up with someone."

"Oh that was over before it even started." Bella said immediately. Edward looked at her hopefully but found her looking down, embarrassed – although he didn't know that.

"Here you go Bella." Esme broke the awkwardness by passing her a plate.

"Cake!" The room erupted with laughter and Bella grinned shamelessly.

A key sounded in the lock and they all looked around to see Carlisle walk in.

"You had cake without me?" He pouted.

"I swear you two are related." Esme said in between laughing.

"God I hope not – that would be awkward." Alice muttered.

* * *

**Shorter chapter so I'm sorry about that but please keep on reading and hopefully reviewing. I've got an idea for the next chapter but then I'm not sure; ideas and advice welcome! **


	4. Cake and Sweets, Not so Good

**Thanks for everyone's reviews, some of them make me giggle :)**

**By the way I love Jacob in this but it just feels right to have him as a bit of a prat, sorry bout that haha x**

* * *

"_I swear you two are related." Esme said in between laughing._

"_God I hope not – that would be awkward." Alice muttered._

**Chapter 4 – Cake and Sweets, Not so Good**

The others ended up staying over at the Cullen's household and were woken up very early by Alice.

"Wazzgoinon?" Emmett said groggily as everyone else stirred. Alice had jumped on him.

"I've got a surprise downstairs!" She squealed excitedly.

"How've you had time to organise a surprise? It's nine o'clock!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I've been up since seven." She shrugged. Their jaws dropped and Alice started jumping again.

"Come on hurry up and get dressed!" She yanked Bella and Emmett up and whizzed back out of the room.

Emmett shot Jasper an exasperated look.

"What?"

"She's your girlfriend!"

"She's your sister!"

"Hurry up!" Came her shrill voice. They jumped to it.

A while later they traipsed down the stairs and stopped in shock.

Alice was stood in the centre of the living room watching, with a smug look on her face, two young children running around.

"Erm Alice..." Edward started. The children immediately span round to look at the new group.

"Rosalie, Jasper can I have a word please? I got a phone call." She dragged them out of the room and began whispering furiously. They came back with understanding written on their faces.

"These two have to go home, Lillian rang before."

"Okay, okay but Alice what are these children doing here?" Edward asked.

"I said we'd babysit." She said with a grin.

"Right, and who are they?"

"Oh one of mum's friends kids." The six year old boy and three year old girl were very quiet.

"Well we've got to go now." Rose said, "Hey Emmett, fancy spending the day with me?" She winked and they all shuddered.

"Sure thing baby."

"If they're spending the day together we might as well." Jasper suggested. Alice beamed and nodded.

"Guess it's just you two then, sorry for leaving them with you. Bye, love you both, Esme will be back later!" The four of them left with Edward and Bella standing like lemons and the kids staring blankly at them.

"Erm..." Edward said awkwardly. Bella knelt down in front of them.

"Hey, I'm Bella and this is my – this is Edward, what are your names?" The girl looked at her brother for reassurance, he nodded slightly.

"I'm Bonnie, Bella's a pretty name." She said sweetly.

"Oh thank you Bonnie, I love your name too." Bonnie smiled, "And what about you?"

"I'm Jimmy."

"Nice to meet you Jimmy, what would you like to do today?" He shrugged, "Well would you two like to make a cake?"

"Yeah, Bella loves cake." Edward said, kneeling down, the smiled evident in his voice.

"So do I." Bonnie said shyly.

"So does Edward, he just doesn't like to admit it." Bella stage whispered. Bonnie giggled, "Come one then, let's go make a cake." She stood up and held out her hand. Bonnie took it and let her be led to the kitchen.

Several cracked eggs and split flour bags later they finally managed to slide the cake into the oven. Somehow Bella and both the children had become hyper so it was like Edward was caring for three young children.

"Come on let's get you two cleaned up." Edward said, "Or you three." He amended. He picked Jimmy up and let Bella pick Bonnie up. They carried them to the sink and Edward ran the hot water tap.

He placed a cloth under the clear, running water and wrung it out.

"Look up." Jimmy complied. The cake mix that somehow managed to get on his chin was cleared away and he moved onto Bonnie.

He looked up from Bonnie at Bella.

"You've got a little something there..." He reached up with the cloth and gently wiped her nose. Their eyes locked.

Hours or seconds later Bonnie giggled causing Edward and Bella to look sharply round.

"What are you laughing at sweetheart?" Bella asked, snapping out of it.

"Nothing." She sang, still giggling.

"Right, how about we watch some telly while we wait for the cake?" Edward suggested.

"Sounds good."

They made their way downstairs and Bella unearthed some coloured pencils and paper.

The children sat happily drawing and come to think of it so did Edward. The timer dinged and Bella jumped up to check the cake. She came back in the looking dejected.

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward asked worriedly. Bella's heart jumped.

"The cake's not ready." She pouted.

"Aww come and sit down and we'll show you what we've drawn." He patted the seat next to him and she sat next to him. Bonnie and Jimmy held out their drawings.

"Oh wow, they really are amazing." She took the park pictures and pretended they were good.

"You should see Eddie's." Bonnie said. Bella looked at Edward; he normally got so annoyed with anyone who called him that but he just looked at Bonnie fondly.

"That is good, thank you." Bella breathed. It was her. Exactly like her and drawn with such care and attention, "It's so beautiful."

"I just drew what I saw." He smiled serenely at her.

"Can we check the cake now?" Jimmy asked, interrupting.

"Of course we can." Bella smiled. She got up and all but ran to the kitchen. When the others arrived the cake was already in the centre of the table on a cooling tray.

"We have to wait for it to cool remember." Bella looked dejected again as did Bonnie and Jimmy.

"We'll go to the shop and get some sweets for on top, okay?" They nodded enthusiastically, "Okay, get your coats then." The children skipped back to the living room, where their coats had been draped over the sofa.

Bella helped them both pull their bright red coats on and thanked Edward as he passed her her own.

When they were ready they filed out of the front door. They clambered into Edward's Volvo and he pulled out of the drive.

"I like your car." Jimmy said.

"It's great isn't it? People say I'm obsessed with it – but I'm not."

"Of course you're not." Bella said sarcastically.

They arrived at the shop.

"Come on kids." Bella called. She turned round and almost walked in to a very tall person.

"You moved on quick Bells." Jacob said.

"Well you moved on before we broke up, now you're in my way." She shoved passed him and held on to the children's hands.

She disappeared into the shop and Edward tried to follow her.

"I will get her back you know."

"You know what? I don't think she'll ever go for you again. And get her back from whom? We're not together." Jacob looked surprised.

"I know you want to be though, I've seen the way you look at her –always looking at her like that, annoyed the hell out of me."

"Why do you even want her back? You don't have to sneak around anymore."

"No one finishes with me."

"Edward! Are you coming?" Bella called from inside the shop.

"I'll be right there!" He lowered his voice, "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone – she doesn't want you." With that he pushed him away with such force Jacob stumbled a little.

By the time they came out of the shop Jacob had gone and the children – and Edward – were clutching bags of sweets.

------

"You didn't let Edward put sweets on the cake did you?" Esme asked in shock. Bella giggled, "Oh my gosh, Bella honey, you know how cake makes you hyper? Well sweets make Edward hyper too." She spoke as if Bella was a child. In fact the children were quieter than her.

Bella giggled again, "I'm sowwie."

"That's okay sweetie, I'm going to take these kids back, will you be alright?" She nodded, "And I think Alice wants to take you both shopping tomorrow." That snapped them out of it and they groaned simultaneously. Esme smiled triumphantly.

Esme finally managed to leave after promising two very upset children that they could visit next week.

"So that was fun." Bella said as she sat next to Edward.

"Yeah, I liked spending the day with." She blushed.

"Me too." He grinned like a maniac, "So what were you saying to Jacob?" She asked casually.

"He was saying how he was going to get you back and how he's seen the way-"

"We're back!" Emmett shouted.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review and tell me your opinions, I always try to reply to them but if I don't I'm really sorry, I always say a general thank you anyway. **


	5. The Feisty Angel

**By the way in case you haven't already figured it out, Jacob lives in Forks not on the Reservation **

**And I have no idea how you spell it when someone coughs so.... you'll know what I mean pretty soon.**

* * *

"_He was saying how he was going to get you back and how he's seen the way-"_

"_We're back!" Emmett shouted._

**Chapter 5 – The Feisty Angel**

Edward blew out in frustration and turned to glare at Emmett, "Great." He forced out sarcastically. Alice looked between Edward and Bella, she clocked on a second later.

"Emmett, I think mum called you."

"What? I didn-"

"Go!" She shoved him out of the door and yanked the others with her.

"What was all that about?" Bella asked in confusion, "Esme went out."

"I have something I need to tell you." Bella's breath caught. He carried on, "You know how we've all been best friends for years?" She nodded. "We all love you but..." Tears sprang to her eyes – he was going to say he didn't like her, he knew how she felt!

"But I don't love you the same way, I love Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett like siblings but with you it's different. I love you Bella and I've never been able to tell you." She looked around the room in silence.

"Right erm... I'm just going to run away and hide." He started to get up.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you got with Jacob before I could."

"I only got with him because I thought you'd never go for me and then I started to like him a bit so I stayed, I felt awful but then I found out about the others."

"So... you mean?" She nodded, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you too." He swept her up and span her around the room, she giggled and they couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh my god! Finally, I thought you two would never get together!" Alice exclaimed as they skipped back into the room. Bella stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward has loved you for years and it was obvious you loved him too, plus we tried so hard to get you together."

"You did what?" They said together.

"Well first we managed to get Edward to catch Bella, we convinced Bella to end it with Jacob, made you dance together and get soaked and we got you to spend the whole day acting like a family." Bella went over to her.

"Thank you." She gave everyone a hug, "And you!" She rounded on Edward, who looked worried, "Let's go out." He beamed and held out his hand.

"Let's go."

Alice and Rosalie sighed happily while Jasper and Emmett grinned.

"That is so sweet; I wonder where he'll take her."

"Hang on, have they taken my car?! *&$%£"^ &*(%$£#!"

-------

"Are you sure Alice won't mind that we've taken her Porsche?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Nah, she'll be fine about it." He carried on driving into Port Angeles. He pulled into the restaurant car park.

"Hello how may I help you?" Bella didn't miss that the waitress spoke only to Edward.

"Table for two please." Edward didn't take his eyes off Bella. She led them to a secluded table and handed them menus.

"What do you want Bella?" She looked down and said the first thing she saw.

"The mushroom ravioli will be fine thanks."

"Two mushroom ravioli's and cokes please."

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate." The waitress left with a wink that Edward didn't see and walked away dejectedly.

"She wants you so bad." Bella said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." She laughed. They fell silent for a moment; not the awkward silence she had with Jacob but a comfortable silence.

"So when did you realise you were... well falling in love?" Bella asked uncomfortably. To her surprise he laughed.

"Do you remember the first time when Alice managed to drag us _**all **_out shopping? She forced you to try on that blue dress and model for us, you made my heart stop and I never looked at you the same again." Bella looked confused, "What? Don't you remember?"

"Yes I remember, but we were about twelve then!" He nodded, "All that time?"

"Yes, but I never thought you could feel the same way – you seemed a lot closer with Jasper and Emmett." Bella blushed.

"Because I thought of them as brothers – I'd never thought of you like that and a while later I realised why." Edward grinned which made her blush more.

"So you mean, if I'd have been man enough to tell you, we wouldn't have wasted all these years?" They laughed.

"But we're happy now and that's all that matters."

"It was still torture seeing you with him."

"It was torture seeing Jessica hovering around you!" Edward took her hand and they started to lean forward...

"Ech hmm." The waitress coughed loudly. She held two plates on one arm and glasses in her hand. She gently placed Edward's down and pretty much dropped Bella's onto the table.

"Yeah thanks." Bella said sarcastically.

"I don't have to do this you know." She said with a glare.

"You also don't have to drool all over Edward when he's obviously not interested in you."

"Hmmph." She turned round with a flick of her fake hair and sauntered away, looking like she had a problem with her hips.

Edward laughed in a stunned way.

"Never knew you had it in you girl – my girlfriend, the feisty angel." Bella blushed while grinning at the term, "Now we should probably eat this before it gets cold." He nodded down at the food and Bella looked at it in surprise.

They started to eat, making light conversation and smiling a lot.

Edward and Bella set their cutlery down simultaneously and laughed.

"So how long has Alice known?" Bella asked, taking a sip of Coke.

"I'm not actually sure but she dropped hints ages before telling me she knew."

"Yeah, that sounds like Alice." Bella giggled.

"That waitress is giving you the evils again." Edward commented. Bella glanced over and gave her a sarcastic smile and wave, "Maybe we should get the bill." He said, laughing. He raised his hand and she scuttled over. He asked the bill and she came back a moment later.

He put his card into the little machine and grabbed his coat.

"Come on Bella. Thank you for your service but I won't be leaving a tip as I didn't like the way you spoke to Bella, you're lucky we paid at all." Bella stifled another giggle and took his hand.

They stepped outside and Bella shivered as the cold hit her. Edward immediately took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders before taking her hand again.

"Thanks." She said, through slightly chattering teeth.

"No problem." They walked to 'their' car and climbed in, relaxing in the warmth.

"I really enjoyed tonight." Edward said, ignoring the keys in his left hand.

"Me too, I love being your girlfriend." She said cheerily.

"I love you."

"I-" She was forced into silence as Edward placed his lips on hers.

They broke apart at the sound Justin Timberlake Sexy Back playing. Edward looked around, embarrassed.

"Alice set that as her personal ringtone." He explained. He accepted the call and Alice's shrill voice screamed through the speaker.

"Where is my car?! You've been out ages now! I gave you time at first but I just want my fricking car back!" She carried on ranting so Edward put the phone down and turned the engine on.

"Is that on speaker?" Bella whispered, he shook his head. She put her hand over her mouth so her laugh couldn't be heard.

"Edward are you even there?!" Alice screamed as they were just about to pull into the driveway.

Edward rolled his eyes and ended the call. The Cullen's front door flew open and Alice ran out.

"Why my car?! Why not your own?! Or Emmett's?! Or even dad's?!"

"Haven't you already shouted this to me?" Edward said calmly.

She crossed her arms and ran over to give her car a hug. Bella laughed and she and Edward walked into the house, hand in hand.

* * *

**Whatchu think? **** Please review **

**Oh, oh and tell me how you would spell the cough – I just put ech hmm haha **


	6. Oh My God That Rhymes

**Last chapter...**

* * *

_She crossed her arms and ran over to give her car a hug. Bella laughed and she and Edward walked into the house, hand in hand._

**Chapter 6 – Oh My God That Rhymes**

The Monday feeling immediately disappeared the moment Bella saw him walking towards her. She hadn't seen him all day and seemed to be suffering from withdrawal symptoms.

"Hey love, how are you?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek. He sat down next to her in the canteen.

"I'm fandabidosy now that you're-" She said with a grin.

"Bella, I can't believe you're being like this in front of me." Jacob interrupted, "You don't realise how much I like you, I'd do anything for you." Bella looked at him in shock.

"Like you did anything with the others?" Edward shot back.

"That was before I realised what I had with you Bells." He spoke directly to her, "Bells, I really do love you." Bella put her head in her hands.

"I really can't handle this Jacob, you didn't do anything for that week we weren't together but now that I'm happy with Edward, you're trying to get me back."

"What can I do to prove to you?"

"Nothing you do would matter because I'm with Edward now!"

"If you're going to be like that." He replied sadly and walked away. As soon as he was out of ear shot he started muttering, "Ugh stupid cow, making me grovel – I have to get her back though."

"Quick Alice, change the subject!" Emmett stage whispered. Alice looked around blankly.

"You know pole dancing's good for you?!" She asked loudly. Rosalie raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, it's good for your bingo wings." She proceeded to flap her arms, earning several head shakes and smiles from the people around her.

Jacob spotted his mates and dragged them over to the closest bin. When Edward got up to empty his rubbish Jacob sprayed his jeans with a bottle of water.

"Edward, the toilet's only down the corridor." Jacob called loudly. Several people heard and soon the whole canteen was laughing at him.

Edward blushed and went even redder as Bella ran up to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Edward had a little accident." Jacob stage whispered. Bella rolled her eyes and tried to pull Edward away.

"That was just a pathetic shot Jacob; I thought you could do better."

"Oh I can – that was just a taster."

"Well in that case – let the games begin." Edward allowed himself to be pulled away and together they left the canteen.

"Oh Edward why did you say that? Jacob is the worst with revenge – I've seen it enough times." Edward grinned.

"Ooo a challenge and you're forgetting that I've got Emmett on my side."

Bella couldn't help but smile, "Okay but just so you know, nothing he does will change my mind about you."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He looked up as the bell signalling next lesson rang shrilly, "You coming to ours after school?" She said she was and they both went their separate ways.

-------

"Right so I need some ideas." Edward said as they were waiting for Bella to arrive.

"Ooo, ooo I've got one!" Emmett said excitedly, "It'll be the perfect retaliation to his first one!" Everybody looked at each other.

"Did you just say a big word Emmett?" Alice asked slowly. He poked his tongue out at her and they sighed in relief at his returned childishness.

"So what's this idea?" Edward asked.

"Put a balloon on his exhaust pipe, it'll pop and scare the sh-" Alice glared at him, "It will scare him." He amended. Edward grinned.

"That's great, what else?"

"Edward, I don't want you planning any other pranks." Bella said nobody had heard her walk in. He pouted at her.

"Why not? He's expecting me to now and I can't just back out."

"But he's doing this to prove he 'loves' me," She air quoted the word, "And if you do this, it'll seem like you are too – I already know you love me." Edward looked like he understood but wasn't happy about it.

"Fine, I won't do anything." He said resignedly. She looked shocked.

"No. You're doing the car thing, it'll serve him right." Everyone grinned.

"That's our Bella." Emmett said, clapping her on the back, "So whatchu wanna do now?"

"Watch a film?" Rose suggested. Everyone agreed and Alice shoved Titanic in.

By the end of the film Rosalie, Alice and Bella were crying freely with Jasper and Edward shaking their heads at them, Emmett was trying to secretly wipe his eyes.

"Well I suppose I better be going then, see ya." Bella gave everybody a quick hug, kindly ignoring Emmett's filled eyes, and kissed Edward on his cheek. He got up and walked her to the door.

Not long after Jasper and Rose left as well leaving the Cullen's behind.

"You've got a good un Eddie." Emmett said as he left to text Rosalie. Edward scowled at him but ended up smiling.

---------

"Right, he'll start the engine round about... now." Emmett whispered. There was an echoing bang around the car park which caused everybody to look towards the car. Jacob immediately got out; swearing and shouting at anything that could hear.

He looked at each of the tyres, getting extremely confused with each look.

Jacob moved to the back of the car and underneath the exhaust he spotted lots of pieces of paper.

_**We're even, Bella's chosen me so don't even try it.**_

He stood up with a scowl etched on his face; he screwed up the little pieces of paper and chucked them on the floor again.

Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were almost collapsing with laughter. Loud laughter.

"Do you think this is funny?!" Jacob shouted, marching over to them.

"Oh honey, I know this is funny." Rosalie said breathlessly. He glared at her.

"Oh my God that rhymes!" Emmett laughed which set them off in hysterics again.

"You're so getting it back Cullen." Jacob growled.

"You don't get it do you? I'm not involved in this anymore; I'm not going to drop down to your level." Edward replied calmly. Jacob looked at him in surprise.

"You're the one who bloody suggested it you idiot."

"And now I'm calling it off – Bella showed me that I don't need a stupid prank war to prove my love for her. You coming Bella?" She nodded and he put his arm around her, the others followed them into their own cars and they drove home to the Cullen's house.

"That was so romantic!" Alice gushed when they filed into the house, "_Bella showed me that I don't need a stupid prank war to prove my love for her. _So sweet!" Alice quoted in a deep voice.

"Was that meant to be me Alice?" Edward asked. His jaw dropped as she nodded and everybody started laughing.

"Is Bella here?" Esme called.

"Yes I am."

"Oh good, I've got some cake that I need eaten." Bella shot off to the kitchen and came back with a plate and manic grin. They laughed fondly and she sat down next to Edward.

"This is the life eh?" Edward said as Bella snuggled close to him. Everybody looked at each other.

"Edward," He looked at Emmett, "Shut up." The others laughed and Bella giggled guiltily, Edward sighed with a smile.

* * *

**So I said from the start that this was only going to be a short story but thank you everyone who has reviewed – love you!! :D x**

**Please check out my other stories and review on this one **** 3**


End file.
